User blog:Gato sin suerte/Senseless gibberish: ZaDR vs Anti-ZaDR
The other day while I was in my closet collecting fluff balls. I started to think about the fight between the shippers who ships Zim and Dib and those who hate the ship Zim/Dib (and ocansionaly, who hate the shippers). (P.S. for those who doesn't know what I mean, ZaDR is the fanmade couple of Zim and Dib) A lot of things (nasty things) have been said of both sides. But I think that all of that is bullsh*t. I get it, it's not cool when you're looking for something that you really like and suddenly something that makes your skin crawl and your stomach turn appears in the screen, even if you don't click on it loads and loads of the same crap appear each time you are looking for your the stuff you like. It doesn't matter what the other people see in it, for you it's the dumbest thing on earth. Also is quite annoying when you are dedicating time to the stuff you like (fanfics or fanarts, maybe?), when suddenly out of nowhere someone starts to rant about how sick you are and how what you make sucks, not because of your ability, you can draw like a kindergarden kid or like Michelangelo and the rant it's the same. "What you do sucks because it's ZaDR and I don't like it!". Sounds familiar?. I know it's frustrating when things you don't like pop out while looking stuff you love (specially when the stuff you love is involved in the crap you hate). But, that's because of how searchers work, I'm a ZaDR shipper, and when I'm writing my fic I don't think "mwahaha, I can't wait to cause an eyesore to the naïve anti-zadr who reaches here and reads my entire fic despite the warnings" >:3 (all while I rub my hands against each other and look at the screen intently), though I know some of you are imaginating something like that, sometimes fans say things like "ZADR fans will rule the WORLD", and when you accidentaly keep stumbling in zadr you probably think "shit, they're actually doing it, OH TEH NOEZ!!1" D:. But I assure you, it's just people like you, who likes to share the things he/she likes with people who also like it. I have seen the answers and summaries of the zadr shippers, they seem to be always defensive "don't like it, don't read/see it!", it's like they know/assume they're going to be attacked for someone, isn't that sad?, I'm sure that a lot of you, know what's like to be picked on because of the things you like and if not then imagine how it's like to be picked on and mocked for liking something (like Invader Zim or another cartoon). And it's the same defensive behaviour, what leads to the stupidest answers when being attacked. "YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY ZIM AND DIB BUTTSEX FIC, YOU MUST BE AN HOMOPHOBE!!" D:<. If someone doesn't like your fanmade things it doesn't mean they're homophobes, Even when the reason of why they didn't like it, is because the main couple is malexmale. I should know, I hate hentai (too straight for me) and still I don't despise heterosexual people, seriously, most of my friends are heterosexual (or very, very good hiding their homosexuality). Nevertheless, you!, yes you, the anti-zadr with the large grin who agrees with the last paragraph!. Don't even think that the answers given by anti-zadr are so smart and logical (it just have sense if you are not paying attention.... and squint slightly while reading). "Zim and Dib can't be lovers because irkens can't reproduce sexually!" oh, my bad, I didn't realized I was talking with an expert, surely he/she has travel to irk and has studied the irkens for years!. Leaving aside the sarcasm, such things can't be proved, we know irkens don't reproduce sexually which doesn't mean they can't. (and suddenly having female and male irkens has sense!). There are a lot of arguments between this two groups, each argument stupider than the one before. Even if I'm a ZaDR shipper I can't help but think how idiotic is. After all, maybe we don't ship the same couple (if you ship at all). But surely we all like the same, we like Invader Zim, and the personal taste is not reason to believe that someone is superior or inferior, smarter or dumber, than anyone else. We all are fans. --Gato sin suerte Category:Blog posts